1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for calibrating a high frequency oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the descriptions that follow, the first occurrence of each special term of art that should be familiar to those skilled in the art of integrated circuits (“ICs”) and systems will be italicized. In addition, when a term that may be new or that may be used in a context that may be new, that term will be set forth in bold and at least one appropriate definition for that term will be provided. In addition, throughout this description, the terms assert and negate may be used when referring to the rendering of a signal, signal flag, status bit, or similar apparatus into its logically true or logically false state, respectively, and the term toggle to indicate the logical inversion of a signal from one logical state to the other. Alternatively, the mutually exclusive boolean states may be referred to as logic_0 and logic_1. Of course, as is well known, consistent system operation can be obtained by reversing the logic sense of all such signals, such that signals described herein as logically true become logically false and vice versa. Furthermore, it is of no relevance in such systems which specific voltage levels are selected to represent each of the logic states.
Hereinafter, reference to a facility shall mean a circuit or an associated set of circuits adapted to perform a particular function regardless of the physical layout of an embodiment thereof. Thus, the electronic elements comprising a given facility may be instantiated in the form of a hard macro adapted to be placed as a physically contiguous module, or in the form of a soft macro the elements of which may be distributed in any appropriate way that meets speed path requirements. In general, electronic systems comprise many different types of facilities, each adapted to perform specific functions in accordance with the intended capabilities of each system. Depending on the intended system application, the several facilities comprising the hardware platform may be integrated onto a single IC, or distributed across multiple ICs. Depending on cost and other known considerations, the electronic components, including the facility-instantiating IC(s), may be embodied in one or more single- or multi-chip packages. However, unless expressly stated to the contrary, the form of instantiation of any facility shall be considered as being purely a matter of design choice.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a typical general purpose computer system 10. Although not all of the electronic components illustrated in FIG. 1 may be operable in the sub-threshold or near-threshold domains in any particular embodiment, some, at least, may be advantageously adapted to do so, with concommitant reductions in system power dissipation. In particular, in recently-developed battery-powered mobile systems, such as smart-phones and the like, many of the discrete components typical of desktop or laptop devices illustrated in FIG. 1 are integrated into a single integrated circuit chip. The Related Application 1 discloses several circuits adapted to operate in the sub-threshold domain.
Shown by way of example in FIG. 2 is a typical single-chip microcontroller unit (“MCU”) 12 comprising: a central processing unit (“CPU”) 14; at least one random-access memory (“RAM”) facility 16; at least one Flash memory (“Flash”) facility 18; one or more timers (“Timers”) 20; at least one input/output master (“I/O Master”) facility 22; at least one input/output slave (“I/O Slave”) facility 24; at least one analog to digital converter (“ADC”) facility 26; a power management unit (“PMU”) 28; and a clock generator (“Clock Generator”) facility 30. A system bus (“System Bus”) 32 interconnects the several MCU facilities 14-30, and a clock distribution bus (“Clock Bus”) 34 distributes all clock signals developed by the Clock Generator 30 to the respective clocked facilities. As is known, development of the several clocks is generally controlled by information written to one or more control registers within Clock Generator 30 via the System Bus 32, and by system power state information typically provided by the PMU 28.
It is known to calibrate a high frequency oscillator using a phase locked loop (“PLL”) operating at a lower frequency. However, as is also known, a PLL continuously consumes a non-trivial amount of power while in operation. While it is possible to selectively enable the PLL only when needed, the output tends to be relatively unstable for a period of time after the PLL is enabled. As a result, there is a tendency to leave PLLs enabled continuously, with concomitant power dissipation. What is needed is a method and apparatus adapted selectively to calibrate a high frequency clock while consuming less power than known prior art.